Just an Android
by Aya Ryen
Summary: Au. Ryuichi gives Shuichi a trouble filled birthday present. Who’s the master now? YuShu
1. Mode 1

Here is the (hopefully awaited) story by Ayamekashi and Infinity Ryen!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, neither Aya nor Ryen owns Gravitation….

* * *

**Just an Android**

_Mode 1: Bite Mode_

"Shuichi, get down here!"

The little boy impishly stuck his tongue out in the direction of his mother's aggravated voice, not caring that she couldn't see him; or rather, _because _she couldn't see him. He continued creeping up the stairs. It was the first family reunion his family had in years, the first he had ever attended actually, and he was already bored. He wondered why his relatives had to hold the dinner at _his_ house.

His family, sister included, claimed that he was antisocial but Shuichi didn't care that he was considered strange. He had more interesting things to do than engage himself in pointless conversation with strangers. They would probably just stand around feeling too awkward and tongue-tied to actually say something anyway.

Still, even this dreaded event had its perks. Shuichi had always been curious about how things worked, which was apparently unusual for his age. One thing he couldn't understand though, was why his parents always got so mad when he pulled an object apart and separated it into countless little components when they were always boasting about his intelligence. There was even a time his mother threw a ladle at him; he didn't get it, her laptop wasn't functioning anyway.

But this wasn't the time for musings, he reminded himself. It was time for adventure, missions, exploring, sating curiosity, and gaining knowledge. It was 'time'. It was time to discover the joy and pleasures of the human anatomy.

Cautiously pushing Maiko's room door open, he looked around, silently thanking his relatives for distracting his sister long enough to get his objective achieved. Once inside, he pushed the door close. He was careful to leave it ajar so he would hear if someone was approaching. His eyes immediately fell on his target. Ah, there it was - his sister's Barbie doll.

Heart thumping with apprehension, he reached out for it and –

"What are you doing?"

Shuichi nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around guiltily, hiding the doll behind his back. Seeing who it was, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you…"

Ryuichi, the cousin he just met that day, stared at him suspiciously. "What's that you're holding?"

Panicking, Shuichi stuttered, "No-nothing! I'm just – uh – cleaning Maiko's room! Yeah, that's it; I'm cleaning her room." Realizing something, he bossily added, "Hey, why are _you_ here? You're not supposed to come upstairs!"

This time, it was Ryuichi who shifted his eyes guiltily. "But they're so boring…." He added a mutter, "Why do I have to come anyway? All I want is to continue my experiments in peace…my salt crystal if gonna turn out crumbly if I don't add more sodium solution soon…"

Catching his mutter, Shuichi's eyes widened. Could this be true? Could he have found his…?

"Jeez, who cares about what I'm doing here anyway. Lemme see!" Without warning, Ryuichi suddenly grabbed the doll from Shuichi's hands. Staring at Shuichi, then the doll and back to Shuichi again, he mumbled, "…You didn't look the type who likes dolls…."

Mortified, Shuichi burst out, "Of course I'm not! I just wanted to see what's inside the doll! I don't like being around people! Why can't they leave me to do my investigations in peace?!"

Ryuichi stared at a red-faced Shuichi in stunned silence before tackling him. "Soul mate!"

Winded, Shuichi wittily replied, "Uh, what?"

The other boy happily clasped his hands, a starry look in his eyes. He repeated, "Soul mate!"

Shuichi felt the same; they were definitely on the same wavelength. Eagerly clasping Ryuichi's hands back, he gained an identical maniacal – err, _starry _– look as he proudly proclaimed back. "Soul mate!"

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before pulling into a tight hug. "Soul mates!"

Ryuichi let go, grinning madly. "Now, that that's done, let's get back to the original mission!"

Shuichi had a feeling they were going to get along very well indeed. Excitedly agreeing with his new partner in his crime, he squealed, "Resume mission!"

They both dove for the Barbie doll, Ryuichi pulling on the doll's left hand and leg while Shuichi was tugging on the right side. Shuichi glared at Ryuichi. "Let go!"

The other boy yelled back, "No way!"

Okay, so maybe their new partnership wasn't so perfect after all. But that wasn't important to Shuichi. Why, one might ask: it was because while the two boys were grappling over the doll, they heard a popping sound. Both immediately fell silent as they stared at the doll.

They were snapped out of their reverie when footsteps were heard. Silently reaching a temporary truce, they frantically performed first aid on the doll.

Maiko opened the door to find two boys looking in opposite directions, whistling innocently. Not fooled for a second, her eyes immediately fell on the doll. Picking it up, her jaw fell open in horror as the doll's head fell to the floor and rolled to a stop at Shuichi's feet.

Her aura was blood red scary. "Shu – ich – chiiiiiii."

Both boys simultaneously beat a hasty retreat; Ryuichi made it but Shuichi was caught. He desperately yelled, "Save me!"

Ryuichi didn't stop running. "I still want to live!"

"But you're my soul mate!"

The yell faded out as Ryuichi got further. "Well, _this _soul mate has a stomachache right about now!"

And so, this was the touching story of how two destined soul mates met in the most emotional way ever: this is according to Ryuichi. This was the most painful meeting ever: this is according to Shuichi. Guess who was right?

_-Ten years later-_

"Shu-chaaaaaaaaan!"

Shuichi continued tinkering away on his latest android, R3T3. He had learned to ignore his cousin when he was this high, having learned his lesson from the time Ryuichi created a walking washing machine. While he was sure it was a useful invention, he still didn't appreciate being considered dirty laundry; the taste of detergent remained in his mouth for a week.

"Shuichi, are you ignoring me?"

Still not looking up, he retorted, "What do you think?"

Beaming, Ryuichi exclaimed, "You're talking to me so the answer is no!"

"…"

"Come on, are you still made about the underwear-folding machine?"

"…"

"I said I'm sorry! I didn't know it would cut your clothes up into triangles and paint heart shapes all over them…."

"…"

Pouting at Shuichi's lack of response, he tugged at the sleeve of Shuichi's lab coat. "Anyway, come see this!"

Resigned as Ryuichi started manhandling him, he allowed his cousin to drag him into his part of the house and into the lab. The place was a mess, with bits of wire, tools and components all over the place.

Letting Shuichi go once they were inside, he took hold of a white sheet covering what Shuichi assumed was a machine. Ryuichi excitedly beamed at him while pulling it off with grand flourish. "Look at this!"

Shuichi's jaw dropped open in amazement as he slowly walked closer, inspecting Ryuichi's latest creation. He had always known Ryuichi was a genius but this surpassed even his highest expectations.

The male android had blond hair and angelic features. The limbs seemed to connect seamlessly. Shuichi studied its long white fingers. There was no trace that the android was exactly what it was: an android. Looking at it now, with the eyes closed, Shuichi could almost believe it was a real sleeping human.

"Do you like it?"

Startled, Shuichi blinked before replying. "It's perfect! I didn't know you've been working on this!"

Pleased with Shuichi's excited response, he said, "Of course you didn't know! It's supposed to be a surprise present!"

Confused, Shuichi echoed, "Surprise? For what?"

Ryuichi rolled his eyes. "I knew you would forget your own birthday. Happy birthday, Shuichi!"

"My birthday…? Oh yeah, today is my birthday!" Shuichi then frowned, slowly saying, "You mean, you made this for me? It's mine?"

Ryuichi nodded empathetically, "Yeah, it's all yours!"

"But it's too much for a present! All the time and effort you spent on it! I can't accept – "

Ryuichi firmly interrupted. "It's yours. I've programmed it so that it will respond to you and only you."

Touched, Shuichi stared at him for a moment before chocking out, "All right then. Thank you."

Ryuichi smiled. "Go on. Activate it."

Shuichi leaned over the android, frowning. The activation button wasn't at its usual spot. "How?"

Ryuichi's smile widened. "Bite its left ear."

Nodding, Shuichi said, "Got it. Bite it's left – _what _?!" He spun around to glare at Ryuichi. "Why, of all things, do I have to _bite_ its ear?"

"Well, it's a new version. See," Ryuichi gestured at another android Shuichi hadn't noticed, "that's its twin. I call this series KUMA666. It's standard activation."

Shuichi sulkily muttered, "Fine," before gingerly biting the android's ear. Nothing happened. He looked questioningly at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi gave him an encouraging grin. "You have to bite at an exact angle of 37.29 degrees above horizontal."

Shuichi stared at him before going ballistic. "Why do you have so much time to even _measure_ the precise angle?! You're too free!"

His cousin only nodded sagely. "Yes, I am. Aren't I?"

"…You're not supposed to agree that easily!" Shuichi threw a wrench towards the other man. "Go repent a little!"

XXX

Two hours later, a wheezing Shuichi slid to the floor, exhausted. He had finally managed to activate his android after only five hundred and one tries. Mopping his sweat away, he tiredly told Ryuichi, "I'm done. You're turn."

Ryuichi beamed at him before stepping up to his own android. He calmly pressed an unseen spot on its neck before looking at Shuichi. "I'm done."

Shuichi stared at him in disbelief. "Why is yours so easy to activate?! Why can't I just activate mine like that too?"

Ryuichi pondered over that for a moment. "Um…because it's more fun to see you biting it?"

"…Ryuichi."

"Yes?"

"Please do me a favor"

"What is it?"

"Die."

He forgot his irritation towards Ryuichi when his android opened its eyes and sat up. Shuichi's breath caught. Ryuichi really was brilliant. Even the android' eyes were so human-like – a beautiful molten gold, full of intelligence and fire. His android, yes, it was _his_, was focusing those piercing eyes on Shuichi now. He opened his mouth and –

"Hey brat, where's the food?"

_Um, what?! _Shocked, Shuichi glanced at his cousin. If this was Ryuichi's idea of a joke, Shuichi was going to make sure he wouldn't live to attend his next birthday. But no, Ryuichi was surprised too, if the widened eyes were any indication. "Ryuichi, what's going on?"

"I – I don't know. Something's wrong. I was sure I implanted the Sexy Maid mode. Wait – " Ryuichi hurried over to his desk and began to rummage through multiple disks. Shuichi could hear him muttering feverishly, "Submissive Uke mode, Goldfish mode, Toenail Fetish mode…"

Shuichi tuned him out, disturbed. _Why did he even come up with such weird modes…I seriously don't want to know what goes on in his mind…_

"Found it!" Ryuichi triumphant yell earned his full attention. Ryuichi's eyes scanned through the label before whispering, "Oh no."

'_Oh no'?_ That instantly got Shuichi worried. He grabbed the disc from Ryuichi's hands and read out loud, "Cold Bastard mode."

His android decided to make its needs known.

It snapped in irritation, "Wonderful, just what I need: to wake up surrounded by two idiots. Hey you," that was directed at Shuichi, "are you supposed to be my master? I'm sure it's a really great honor and I'm obviously too good for you but I have no choice but to put up with you. Why aren't you kissing my feet yet? Oh, and put a step on the food. Jeez, what lousy service." The blonde android ended its tirade by rolling its eyes with slight disdain. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Speechless, Shuichi turned to glare at Ryuichi. His cousin nervously backed away slightly. "Um…oops…?"

"…Ryuichi?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Please really die."

* * *

Aya: Here it is! The very first chapter of Just an Android. (Grins) Hope you all like! I'm sure you guys can guess who Shuichi's blonde android is right? Heh heh. Anyone guess who Ryuichi's is? Please leave a review! (You're welcome to give Ryen a love bite too!) 

Ryen: (Smile) IT'S DONE!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this. Hehehe… This is what our overly 'compact' mind thought when we are hyper-ing. I wonder does eating pocky helps? As you can see… Shu-chan is a bit OOC while Ryu-chan.. Whether he acts like normal depends on your judgment. Soo… Please leave review for us, the sane(points at herself) and the insane(points at Aya then runs off)


	2. Mode 2

Ryen and Aya: Thanks for reviewing!!!!!! 

**Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to these two idiots who do nothing but spew nonsense.**

**

* * *

Just an Android**

_Mode 2: Master-Slave Mode _

An obvious pout of disdain plastered on the boy's childish features. _What crime have I ever committed towards Ryuichi to earn such problem?_

Shuichi glared at beautiful male android that stared at him with an amused look before smirking. It fueled the human's anger.

_What the hell? Just what does he think he is? Sitting on MY couch eating MY pocky like a king!_

"I LOVE YOU NA NO DA, SHU-CHAN!" Ryuichi's voice boomed throughout the whole room, rudely jerking him out of his mental tirade.

He massaged his temples, hoping it would ease his headache. _I should never have let Ryuichi tamper with my doorbell…_

Grimacing when his headache gave no sign of leaving him alone, he continued sitting down and stared at the newly made android. It stared back at him in irritation. It ordered, "What are you waiting for? Go get the door."

Shuichi sighed and stood up. He had no energy left to fight with the android. He did wonder about one thing though - what was Ryuichi's purpose in making an android to serve him, when _he_ was the one serving the android instead. (To torture him of course!)

The door swung open with a bang; he was hoping it was Ryuichi so he could incarcerate the boy six feet under. As from this very second, Shuichi decided family relationships weren't important anymore.

"WHOA! Watch it!" A voice slightly similar to his android called out. Shuichi looked up with a glare.

"Where is Ryuichi?" He demanded.

"Err… Hiding?"

"I TOLD YOU TO TELL HIM I WENT OUT!" Ryuichi shouted from behind.

"You did, master?" It looked at Ryuichi who was hiding behind his, erm, army of androids and machines that consisted of the walking washing machine, underwear-folding machine, maid android, Kumagoro-carrying android, chef android and body washing android.

Ryuichi rolled his eyes. _I wonder what is wrong with my android._ He frowned as he mused to himself.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA…" A low maniacal laughter brought Ryuichi out of his own little world. He gulped and laughed sheepishly at the growing black aura that surrounded Shuichi.

"Ryuichi… Why don't you get out of there?" Shuichi said with an obviously fake smile.

Ryuichi stoned and looked at him with fear before shaking his head vigorously, muttering "No".

"Awww…I won't hurt you, Ryu-_chan…_" Shuichi cooed.

The older man frowned while biting his kumagoro's ear. He looked at Shuichi who still had the same smile plastered on. Then he pouted and stuck his head out from behind his walking-washing machine.

"Shu-chan…" Ryuichi whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I- I DON'T TRUST YOUUUU!" He ducked back behind his shield, tears brimming.

"Tatsuha! Tell him what I wanted you to say earlier!"

"Ok, master!" The android called Tatsuha saluted Ryuichi before turning back to Shuichi. He gulped; somehow he regretted his master giving him emotions. If he weren't an android, he would have been petrified under those glares. No wonder his master sent him to deal with Shuichi.

"My master wanted to ask you how the android KUMA666-00 is doing in bed?"

If you have ever wondered whether their wavelengths really _were _that compatible, this should be the best experiment to conduct. Their eyes bulged out at the same time. Talk about coordinated reaction.

"WHAT!?" Shuichi was the only one who shouted after 3 seconds of silence. He laser-glared at the army of androids and machines. They immediately opened a path, revealing Ryuichi, crouching in absolute fear, and his bunny, Kumagoro.

Ryuichi looked up from his pink bunny and gulped for the second time that day. _Did I add betrayal mode into my machines??_

"Fall back into formation XXX!" He ordered his machines and androids through a walkie-talkie, eternally thankful when they obliged without protest.

Now safe behind his 'wall', he stuck his head out again.

"I didn't say what he said!! I swear!!" His cousin placed his three middle fingers up.

Shuichi tapped his feet as he glared silently at Ryuichi.

"Err… I suppose the pervert mode must have interfered with my orders…" Ryuichi laughed sheepishly.

"Ryuichi… I don't remember us creating so many 'useful' modes." Shuichi said sarcastically.

"Well… I kind of thought it up when I was cleaning my room."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. "Cleaning your room? As far as I can see, your house is still as dirty as ever even when you have a maid android."

"No, no, no… I created a maid android just for fun. I prefer my stuff all around. It's easier to find. I really did clean up my room…err, a portion of it anyway." He paused and sighed, "I always end up cleaning the clusters in my mind… However," he brightened up, "it is pretty useful. It's even more useful than cleaning up my room! I'm sure you agree since you_ did _agree that those modes are useful!"

Shuichi stoned. _Is this the man whom they called a genius with an IQ of 200?_

"Now… Tatsuha!! Repeat my order." Then he whispered conspiratorially, "The hint is T."

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi and cheerfully waved a "See ya!!!" before running out to the garden with the protection of his androids and machines.

Tatsuha nodded. _"T…? Aha!"_ He mustered spirit to finish his job.

XXX 

His lips curled into a smile.

_Shu can sit there… His android next to him… Then Kumagoro there and Tatsuha next to me…_

Everything was perfect. The teapot and cups as well as the afternoon snacks were arranged neatly.

"Ryuichi-sama." A voice called out to him. Ryuichi turned around with a bright smile but it soon turned into a frown.

"Tatsuha, where is Shu-chan and his android?"

His android looked at him in confusion. "Shu-sama? Why?"

A throbbing twitch decorated the man's forehead. "What did you ask Shuichi just now?"

"Oh? I asked Shuichi-sama what T-shirts color he likes. He answered pink before slamming the door into my nose. It kinda hurts." Tatsuha rubbed his nose.

Ryuichi slapped his head at his android's stupidity. _What went wrong?_

Then he heard a car pulling out from the garage to the driveway, soon out of sight. Ryuichi sulked.

"Ryuichi-sama?" Tatsuha asked in a concerned tone.

Before he even noticed, he found himself being hauled away by the scruff of his collar.

"Ryuichi-sama!?"

"Something is wrong with you. I need to fix you up a bit." Ryuichi muttered.

"But-but aren't we having tea now? You arranged the things already." Tatsuha stuttered out.

"That can wait for a while… AHA! I know what is wrong with you!" Ryuichi exclaimed happily as he made his way down to his lab.

Tatsuha gulped in fear, "What is wrong with me?"

"I forgot to install the anti-virus program in you! You must have been infected!"

"Oh… But after you install it, will it delete my pervert mode?" Tatsuha asked seriously.

Ryuichi thought for a moment. "Nah. I don't think so. I haven't tested that mode out yet." He paused. "Say… Did I install the pervert mode in Shuichi's android too?"

XXX

Maybe it didn't show on the angelic looking android's face but it was pretty excited when Shuichi told it they are going out. After all, it was an android with feelings and it's the first time he ever set a foot out from the mansion.

"We're just going to go into that store, get your clothes then get home. You understand?" Shuichi ordered as they got down from the car.

"That's pretty fast." It said. Was that a hint of disappointment Shuichi heard? _Nah couldn't be._

Shuichi ran a hair through his ebony-black hair, prepared for his android to start talking back. "No protesting. I am the master, not you."

It hit the android hard, and the hurt it felt was clearly evident through its eyes.

"_Remember, Shu-chan. KUMA666 is an android with feelings. Don't be too mean or you'll hurt his feelings."_

His cousin's voice rang caution in his mind. He sighed and looked at his android with a slight frown. "We'll stay here for a little while longer to look around."

Suddenly it smiled, a beautiful innocent smile. "Thank you, master."

A blush crept up on his face. _How can he smile so innocently when just the moment before he was like a devil from hell? And why the heck am I blushing!?_

The android frowned, looking at its beet red master. "What are you wasting time for, brat? Let's get moving."

Staring at the android with a dumfounded expression, he mumbled furiously, "He's definitely no innocent android."

XXX

Their eyes were dreamy. Heart shapes surrounded them. Cupid shot them with dozens of arrows. Even daydreams began to play through their mind. It's probably love at first sight.

"Who is that gorgeous god like male?" One of the sales girls mumbled when Shuichi and his android entered the shop.

"I don't know but I'm not gonna stand here to find out!" The other girl ran off to serve them.

"Hey! I spotted him first!" The first sales girl tried to push her colleague away.

"Bug off! He's mine!" The other girl retorted.

Finally, they reached the two men at the same time, huffing and puffing.

"How - how may I help you, sirs?" They asked at the same time in the same breathless voice.

Shuichi's brows furrowed but deciding to ignore them, shrugged it off and smiled at them. "Yeah. I wan-…"

"Answer the phone Shuichi or I'll finish your pocky!!" Ryuichi's voice emitted from Shuichi's body.

_Dang… I should have never let him touch my phone either. His voice is everywhere!_

Shuichi pouted before running a hand through his hair. He turned back to Yuki. "Choose your clothes. I'll be back after the call." Then he turned back to the girls and smiled at them before answering the phone as he walked away.

_Hmm… I wonder what's nice here._ The android started to eye the clothes with little interest. Somehow, there was a weird feeling in him. He felt bored and restless as soon as his master left him. Was this the Love mode that Ryuichi told him before? A love towards his master…

"Erm… Sir?" A sweet voice whispered from the side. It turned and looked at her and her colleague.

"Yes?" He answered politely.

The two girls turned around quickly.

"KYAAA! It's angelic!"

"It's magnificent!"

Then they turned back to the android with sun-kissed hair again.

"Would you like us to help you in choosing your clothes?" The other girl asked.

It frowned. _Them helping me to choose my clothes? I wonder if I should say yes…but I can listen to only Shuichi's orders. So I guess no._

"I don't think my master will give his permission." Its answer caused both girls eyes to widen.

"YOUR MASTER!?" They quickly looked out the glass door at the coal-haired boy who was chatting on his phone, wearing a serious and annoyed look.

Thoughts raced through their brain.

_No good._

_He is cute…_

_But he doesn't seem to be able to fit him._

_He's a kid for god sake!_

_Geez, I never knew that slave buying was still going on around here._

_He must be very desperate._

A sneeze broke their inner heated debate. They instantly switched their attention back to it.

"Are you okay!?" They said simultaneously with deep concern.

"I'm fine. I probably caught a cold since my master tied me away from the bed."

Their eyes widened again and soon narrowed into a glare, directed at Shuichi. _He's abusing him! How could he do that to this innocent angelic-looking man?_ (Innocent? If you know what he really was like, you would not have said that…)

The conversation lasted for only a few minutes, and so Shuichi was shocked when he returned to the shop. What could he have done to make the two sales girls glare at him like that?

_Did I offend them when I walked off? Maybe I was rude._ He smiled at them; it had the opposite effect. Somehow, it only served to enhance the glare.

"Err… Hello?" He frowned uncomfortably.

"Yes?" The girl asked coldly.

"How may we help you?" The other girl curtly interjected.

Shuichi gulped. _What kind of service is this? And you dare called yourself the best service shop? That's why I hate being around people. They're troublesome…_

"Yeah… I wanted to get some clothes for my companion."

They smiled at him but it looked extremely fake.

"Sure!" The sales girl stepped on one of Shuichi's leg, _hard._

Shuichi's eyes widened.

"We'll be _glad _to help you." The other added and followed suit by stepping Shuichi's other leg and sent another a jolt of pain shooting up the poor boy's leg.

It frowned. It didn't like the sight of that: the sight of his master being harassed.

_I'm the only person who is allowed to harass him._ It thought proudly. At almost the same instant that thought surged through his mind, he pulled his master into a tight embrace from behind as he glared at the two girls.

"What do you think you are doing to my property?" Their angelic blonde said with his smooth voice.

The girls didn't know whether to blush or get excited or even faint on the spot but for Shuichi, it's definitely a blush.

"What are you talking about!?" Shuichi shouted at the top of his lungs and quickly dragged his android out of the shop leaving the two girls in daze.

"Did you hear that?"

"I sure did…"

Simultaneously, a "KYAAAA!!" erupted throughout the store and probably, throughout anywhere within 200 feet.

XXX

"I'm not your god damned slave! I'm your master!" Shuichi glared as hard as he could but it seemed to be in vain.

"I can't help it. I have the 'order people around mode' in me. If you want someone to blame, blame your cousin." It replied nonchalantly, which of course, only fueled Shuichi's anger further.

Then it added, "After all, I do see you as a fit person to order around." An amused grin was plastered on the beautiful android. It turned around and started walking to another store for his clothes.

"Argh! Come back here, -!" Shuichi wanted to scream his name but what?

Then it dawned onto him, he had yet to name the blond android. _Aha. Maybe that's the reason why is he so rebellious. I remember that there is one series of androids that need to be named if you ever want them to listen to your command. Probably Ryuichi added that in._

It turned around and faced him, giving him the 'what are you waiting for look'. The boy pointed a finger of determination at his so-called slave.

"I'll name you and let you learn who is in charge!"

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

**Ryen: EHEHEHE... Finally I'm done with it. Sorry if it took long. Ya know, it seems like the story is created for us to insert our -erm.. weird stuff in it and torture Shuichi together with all the fluff on Shuichi and Yuki. Aya finds the same pleasure in it too.**

**Aya: That being said, Aya has to go find more XXX and XXX to insert in the next chapter so...bye bye! (drags ryen)**


End file.
